


【珉汉】认知偏差

by SaltMerchant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMerchant/pseuds/SaltMerchant
Summary: 又名《是boowifi先动的手》Alpha金珉奎xOmega尹净汉Alpha全圆佑xOmega洪知秀





	【珉汉】认知偏差

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO生子，雷者请避。  
> 全靠瞎扯，私设如山，极度OOC。  
> 不要认真。如有雷同，纯属巧合。

01

 

“转发这个boowifi，就会有意想不到的惊喜降临！”

 

尹净汉心想不转白不转，转转也无妨，便顺手点击“转发”，然后按了“发送”。

手机屏幕里随即弹出“已成功”的提示。

 

02

 

尹净汉拿着洪知秀的孕检单时，只觉一道晴天霹雳劈了过来，自己整个世界都轰然崩塌。

 

“这……怎么……可能……”尹净汉结结巴巴的开口，“非发情期时被永久标记……还……还怀孕了？”

“我也不知道为什么……医生说我体质有点特殊……”绝望笼罩着洪知秀的整张脸。

尹净汉手里紧攥着孕检单：“那……那个alpha……”

洪知秀眉头紧皱，眼睛渐渐蒙上一层雾气：“我不认识。那天只是个意外，我事后根本都想不起来了。”

 

“我......我们去打掉它？”尹净汉焦头烂额。

洪知秀的嗓音带着哭腔：“医生说我体质弱，不建议打掉。”

 

尹净汉万念俱灰地深吸了一口气。洪知秀因情绪激动而外溢的西柚味信息素里掺杂着自己从没闻到过的松木香。尹净汉嘴里小声喃喃，“我早该发现的……我一直都以为你的身体上淡淡的松木香是你新的香水味……”然后握着洪知秀的手坚定说：“没事，你把孩子生下来，我们一起养。”

洪知秀欲哭无泪的轻摇着头：“别说瞎话了，我不能连累你一辈子的。”

尹净汉搭着洪知秀的肩膀安慰道：“没事啊，反正我也打算单身一辈子的。现在有两个人来陪我了，我高兴都来不及。”

洪知秀垂头丧气：“哪有两个omega当爸爸的。”

尹净汉冥思苦想了一下，然后一本正经的说着：“如果你以后遇到喜欢的alpha的话，他万一不喜欢你有孩子，我还可以帮你养大孩子呢。”

洪知秀掐了掐尹净汉的脸：“别胡说八道了。你才是会遇到更好的人。”

 

03

 

尹净汉其实是个非典型的omega，还没分化之前他一直都坚信自己会是个beta。然而事与愿违，在十八岁时接到的分化检测单上显示分化结果为omega后，他闷闷不乐了一阵子。

但是他后来惊奇的发现自己对信息素不敏感，活得跟beta无异时，又觉得人生总是难免要经历些大风大浪的。

没准我还能破天荒的重新分化成beta。尹净汉暗自期待。

 

无独有偶，他的发情期也迟迟没来。

家里人心急火燎的催促尹净汉去医院检查，却遭到正处于叛逆期的尹净汉的抵死反抗。

“我才不要有该死的发情期，它最好这一辈子都别来！”尹净汉宁死不屈。

最后这事以尹净汉的不接触、不谈判、不妥协的三不政策下而不了了之。于是尹净汉便开始了他的伪beta生活。

 

直到所有的安稳静好在他拿到同居好友洪知秀的孕检单时全数幻灭。

 

04

 

即使希望渺然，也不能阻挡尹净汉每天坚持不懈的找着那位信息素是松木味的alpha。

 

惯例转发完boowifi并打上“拜托今天让我找到松木alpha”后，尹净汉就踏进酒吧，在里面点杯酒坐着，企图从调酒师文俊辉那得到一些蛛丝马迹。

夜场灯光的照映下，尹净汉的五官显得格外柔美。文俊辉看着尹净汉一明一暗的侧脸，难得被美色所诱，兴致大发便松口告诉了他其实这里有个信息素是松木味的alpha常客。

 

boowifi果然显灵了！尹净汉撸起袖子时心想。

 

05

 

全圆佑一杆清台后，金珉奎刚想上前跟他抱怨周边烟雾缭绕熏得自己头晕脑胀，却不经意间发现自己身后站着个人，于是饶有兴味的冲对方挑了挑眉，“小美人，有事吗？”

尹净汉沉着脸咬着牙捏紧拳头：“美你个头。”然后恶狠狠地瞪向全圆佑，“松木？”

擦着台球杆的全圆佑应声抬头，仔细打量完对方后，冷漠的点了下头。下一秒，尹净汉就毫不犹豫的一拳挥了过去。莫名其妙被揍了一拳的全圆佑满头雾水，嘴角火辣辣的痛。

金珉奎大惊失色，立马拦着尹净汉：“要挑事的话找错人了。”

“挑事？你自己问他干了什么！”尹净汉气急败坏的朝金珉奎大喊。

全圆佑没好气的出声：“我干了什么？”

尹净汉企图上去再补一拳，却被比自己高一截的金珉奎死死拦着：“你两个多月前是不是在这家酒吧里睡了个不认识的omega。”

全圆佑想也不想就说：“你都说两个月前了，怎么可能还记得。”看着尹净汉几乎要扑过来撕裂自己的样子，他又漫不经心的说，“我懂了，那个omega是你的人？但是我从来不碰有alpha的omega。”

“更何况，你看样子也不像是alpha吧。”全圆佑抬手抹了抹渗血的嘴角。

“少废话，老子打的就是你！”尹净汉暴跳如雷。

“我从不强迫人。这种事情你情我愿，你用得着这么一惊一乍吗。”全圆佑云淡风轻的说着。

尹净汉听完后心里火气狂冒，还欲上前踹全圆佑两脚，急得金珉奎连忙抱着发疯的人制止他继续动粗，另一边狂使眼色示意全圆佑闭嘴。

“洪知秀那天被你永久标记了，现在怀孕两个多月了！”被拦着的尹净汉心急口快。

全圆佑和金珉奎瞠目结舌，半响后全圆佑才从震惊中找回一丝理智：“不可能，你别骗人了。我从来不会接触发情期的omega，更别谈什么永久标记。”

“我又何必千里迢迢找了你这么久来骗你。”尹净汉猛力甩开还在震惊中的金珉奎，“我来这里就是告诉你，等知秀把孩子生下来后就去医院签取消永久标记协议。”

 

“签完之后，你走你的阳关道，我们走我们的独木桥！”

 

06

 

全圆佑亲眼目睹着车窗外尹净汉小心翼翼地搀扶着洪知秀时，内心还是猛地一惊。

 

一旁的金珉奎看着全圆佑表情逐渐微妙，忍不住开口问：“你确定你真的见过这个洪知秀吗？”

全圆佑苦涩的动了动嘴：“他那双风情万种的桃花眼但凡看过都忘不了。”但是还是感到不可思议，“那个尹净汉在骗人吧。如果洪知秀真的怀孕这么久了，为什么还是一副瘦骨嶙峋的样子……”

金珉奎抬眼看了看车窗外杂草丛生的小区：“你看他们住在这种鸟不拉屎的地方，应该也没几个钱买补的吃。”

“他为什么不把孩子打掉。”全圆佑疑惑不解。

“可能他跟那个暴力狂是一对的。你知道，两个omega没办法生孩子的。”金珉奎不假思索的说着，“不然怎么可能这么凑巧，你跟他在非发情期睡了一晚就又是永久标记又是怀孕。大概是想靠你赚个大便宜，接机狠捞你一笔。”

全圆佑神情复杂的看着窗外的人没有发表意见。

金珉奎许久后提议：“暴力狂一直阻拦你跟洪知秀见面，我觉得可能是怕洪知秀演技不好，一跟你见面就露馅了。”

“所以你去找个机会单独去逮洪知秀，看看他见到你什么反应再断定。”

 

“至于暴力狂，我来搞定。”

 

07

 

尹净汉刚转发完boowifi，抬起头就见到金珉奎朝自己走来。不明所以的接过金珉奎递来的东西，疑神疑鬼的打量了好久，哼哼唧唧了半天才从嘴里挤出句“谢谢”。

金珉奎不以为然的扯了扯嘴角，贱兮兮的说：“其实你一直都在等着吧？”

“你什么意思？”尹净汉勃然大怒，“有几个臭钱就盛气凌人的样子，谁稀罕你那几张毛爷爷了！”

“真是得了便宜还卖乖，那你怎么还收得这么心安理得。”金珉奎好整以暇的插着口袋。

尹净汉愤怒值飙升：“我为什么不心安理得，是谁搞大谁的肚子！反而是你怎么还一副高高在上睥眤众生的样子。”

金珉奎居高临下的看着尹净汉：“那你张口闭口就说那个孩子是全圆佑的，你有证据吗。”

尹净汉目光冷了好几个度：“大兄弟，你脑子没事吧。谁会拿这种东西开玩笑。”

“我怎么知道你们打的是什么鬼主意。拿不出证据的话，最好还是去鉴定中心……”金珉奎话还没讲完，尹净汉就以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠给了他一拳。

“有多远给我滚多远。”尹净汉头也不回的说着。

 

08

 

洪知秀的钥匙掉在地上时，对面的人抢先一步帮他捡了起来，然后慢慢放进了他的手里。洪知秀下意识说了句“谢谢你”，却在见到来人后面色瞬间苍白。

 

全圆佑微微一笑：“好久不见，最近还好吗？”

洪知秀惊慌失措的移开眼睛：“不好意思，你认错人了，我从来都没有见过你。”然后装作若无其事的转身离开，却被身后的人轻轻搂住腰，鼻尖碾过自己的腺体。

“我一直都很喜欢这个味道。”全圆佑慢条斯理的说着，“洪知秀，你觉得我是有多无能才能认错自己的信息素。”

 

洪知秀瞳孔一震。

 

09

 

金珉奎捂着被揍的脸，怒火填胸：“omega不都是身娇肉贵弱不禁风的吗？我看洪知秀就挺柔弱的啊，那个尹净汉到底哪来这么大的力气。”

“我觉得你对现在的omega有些偏见。”全圆佑说完后脸色变了变，“我的确标记了洪知秀。”

金珉奎诧异的看着全圆佑：“为什么这么说？”

“三个月过去了，他身上却还有我的信息素。”全圆佑出乎意料的镇定。

金珉奎半信半疑：“你确定不是香水味？”

全圆佑缓缓靠在座椅上：“我总能认得清我自己的信息素吧。但是他好像很排斥我。既然这样他为什么不把孩子打掉。”

金珉奎给全圆佑递了瓶水：“你没问他吗？”

全圆佑无精打采的接过：“没，他见到我就跑走了。”

金珉奎若有所思：“也可能是因为omega自带的母性光环吧。”

 

10

 

尹净汉揉了揉揍人揍疼了的手，心想着真是人以类聚物以群分，全都不是什么好东西。回到家后却发现洪知秀脸色有点苍白，尹净汉担心的开口：“你怎么了？”

洪知秀身心俱疲：“没事，可能是上楼有点累。”然后睁开眼抬起头问尹净汉，“你有没有背着我偷偷做了什么别的事。”

尹净汉一脸坦然：“我能背着你做什么啊。”洪知秀一言不发的看着他。尹净汉伸手揉了揉洪知秀的头发，“你别想太多了，好好安心养胎就好啦。你看，我还给你带好吃的了。我现在就做给你吃。”

“净汉，你说如果那个人来找我的话，我该怎么办。”洪知秀无措的低眉垂眼。

“那我肯定把他打趴在地上，绝对让他抬不起头来见你。”尹净汉举起了拳头，“这种人渣玩完就过了，你也别费心思惦记他了。”

洪知秀乖巧的眨眼点头。

 

11

 

尹净汉再次见到金珉奎时觉得自己真是苦不堪言。

 

凑巧看到面试人员简历的金珉奎今天特意参加了最后一轮面试，对着前方的尹净汉饶有兴致的咧嘴微笑：“我们公司不招暴力狂，请回吧。”

“想不到贵公司的大老板原来是这么小肚鸡肠的人。”尹净汉皮笑肉不笑。

金珉奎挑了挑眉：“何以见得。”

尹净汉理直气壮的说：“做人总要一码事归一码事吧。我之前打你是因为别的事，现在你因为我打你的事而不录用我，这未免有点小人心腹了吧。”

金珉奎低头看了看尹净汉的简历：“你想多了，我们只是不想招omega而已。”

尹净汉怒不可遏：“都20X9年了居然还有歧视omega工作的。我待会走出你们公司门口就立马在所有社交网络平台上说你们公司歧视omega。”

金珉奎若无其事的回答：“请便吧。”

尹净汉咬牙切齿的夺门离去。

 

这么个咋咋呼呼的人，信息素居然是草莓牛奶味。金珉奎不可思议地摸了摸鼻子。

 

12

 

“这种傲慢自大，目中无人，斤斤计较，还歧视omega的alpha是怎么还能活到今天的！”尹净汉心里的怒气熊熊燃烧，愤怒的咬着苹果跟洪知秀吐槽，“这种alpha就应该拖出去打靶。”末了还不忘嚷嚷一句，“善恶终有报，天道好轮回。他肯定会遭报应的！”

洪知秀一知半解的点头认可：“可是你之前为什么会揍他啊？你也不会平白无故就打人啊。”

尹净汉轻翻了个白眼：“你看他这种人这么不可一世，我不揍他都会有别的人来揍他。我只是顺便化身正义的使者，为大家伸张正义为民除害罢了。”然后猛地拍了下脑袋，“啊我今天忘了转发boowifi了。”

洪知秀哭笑不得。

 

13

 

全圆佑看着洪知秀在婴儿用品店捏着橡皮鸭玩得不亦乐乎时，些微喜意跃上眉梢。

 

“好巧。”

看到来人的洪知秀笑意瞬间冻结在脸上，半天才回了一句“好巧”，接着心不甘情不愿的默默把心意的橡皮鸭放回货架上。全圆佑却顺手拿过了那只橡皮鸭，“这个挺可爱的。”

洪知秀尴尬而又不失礼貌的扯了下嘴角。

“虽然这样子十分唐突，但是我还是想冒昧问一下。”全圆佑把玩着手上的玩具，“为什么选择把孩子留下来？”

“你是怎么......”洪知秀眼里顿时充满警惕。

全圆佑抬眼看向洪知秀：“你的好友找过我，希望我同意签署取消永久标记的协议。我向他询问时才得知你不小心怀孕了。”

洪知秀踌躇了半天，最后缓缓说道：“因为我的一些个人情况，所以决定留下这个孩子。你放心，我不需要，也不会找你负任何责任。所以你不必三番四次的来嘘寒问暖了。”

全圆佑识趣的闭嘴，掏出张名片：“有什么需要，可以随时联系我。”

洪知秀摇头拒绝：“谢谢你的好意，但是我希望这是我们最后一次的见面。”

 

14

 

金珉奎隔着袅袅的雾气望着坐在对面的全圆佑，故作深沉的叹气：“我真是越来越不懂你了。”

“为什么这么说。”全圆佑端起茶杯抿了一口茶。

“这么有闲情陪洪知秀逛婴儿用品店？别跟我说你已经在享受这种初为人父的滋味了。”金珉奎边斟茶边打趣道。

全圆佑优哉游哉的放下茶杯：“凑巧碰到了而已。”

金珉奎一副了然的样子：“也对，不这么巧的话怎么能一发命中。”完了还郑重的点了好几下头，“是命，真的是命啊。”

 

15

 

李知勋跑到尹净汉面前时，气喘吁吁的唠叨着：“人的行为与对事物的认知是相协调的。一旦出现不协调的情况，常常会引起个体的心理紧张，然后做出相应的行为。”

尹净汉不耐烦：“踢个球哪来这么多的废话。”于是带着球绕来绕去企图突破李知勋的防守。

李知勋不依不饶：“比如说在你的认知里，向来不擅长射门的我，如果截了你的球，你就会不由自主的紧张。”然后趁尹净汉分神时一把铲过球，脚下生风一般带着球往球门冲去。

尹净汉咬着牙气愤的追了上去截胡李知勋的射门。

 

徐明浩目不转睛的盯着绿茵场上活力四射的尹净汉，忍不住跟身旁的金珉奎感叹：“场上那个眉清目秀的，踢起球来还挺厉害的。”

金珉奎一言不发，目光紧紧追随着球场上奋力奔跑的人。

全身被汗水浸透的尹净汉在绿茵场上驰骋飞扬，眼睛里盛满了细碎的光芒，一脸的神采飞扬，意气风发。在队友默契的传球下，凌空一脚抽射进门。然后兴奋地跪在地上滑行，肆意的抹掉额上的汗水，与旁人一同欢呼雀跃地蹦跶。

 

omega生性胆怯，唯唯诺诺，弱不禁风，一吹即倒，而尹净汉全都一一打破了这些对omega的传统印象。金珉奎面无表情的看着球场上笑容满面的人时心想。

 

徐明浩许久后才听到身旁的人低声说了句“是挺厉害的”。

 

16

 

在妇产科外排队等候时，尹净汉猝不及防的一连打了几个喷嚏。洪知秀担心的看着他：“你没事吧……”

尹净汉难受的用纸巾捂着嘴鼻，示意洪知秀离自己远点：“可能是前几天出汗时吹风冷到了。”

“你要长点心，多注意下身体才行啊……”洪知秀讲完，又突然笑了起来，“我忽然想起上次李知勋让我一个人多注意点身体来着。”

尹净汉不解：“为什么？”

“他好像说什么，长时间单身的人免疫反应会变弱，更容易生病。”洪知秀认真回想。

尹净汉满脸嫌弃：“他怎么老是讲些奇奇怪怪的话。”

 

李硕珉仔细看了看检查报告：“身体各项指标都挺正常的，但是......”李硕珉迟疑了一下，“检测指数显示受alpha的信息素影响占比很低，所以婴儿可能会有点发育不良。”

洪知秀和尹净汉满脸茫然。洪知秀着急的倾身询问：“alpha的信息素也会影响到宝宝的成长的吗？”

“当然，宝宝的正常成长离不开alpha的信息素的影响。”李硕珉视线在两个人之间游移，“可是，我没记错的话……你们几次来检查，我好像都没见到alpha父亲有来陪同。”

尹净汉游刃有余的接过话：“alpha父亲有事出差了，所以这几次来不了。”

“这样……”经验丰富的李硕珉嘴角微翘，露出一个温柔的笑容，“但是你们最好还是想想办法让婴儿多与alpha父亲接触吧。”

洪知秀和尹净汉相视无言。

 

17

 

尹净汉戴着口罩拖着病恹恹的身体在家楼下晒太阳杀菌消毒时，看到了手机里刚到账的omega弱势群体补贴的提示信息。

我什么时候才能摆脱弱势群体这个称号。尹净汉无力的仰天长叹，然后觉得裤脚被什么东西咬住。一低头发现三个毛绒绒的东西把自己团团围住，轻轻的蹭着自己的裤脚。

“我成为无业游民很久了，没有东西给你们了。”尹净汉蹲下身子闷闷的开口，然后撸了好几把猫。最后也还是禁不住三只软乎乎的猫集体躺倒在地上露出白花花的肚皮撒娇。尹净汉轻摸了几下后便一发不可收拾的深陷其中，认命的把三只小奶猫都圈在怀里，兴冲冲的跑去买猫粮。

 

金珉奎路过时，看到头上顶着一撮呆毛的尹净汉戴着口罩蹲在地上，猫咪正埋头在他手心舔舐着什么。懒洋洋的阳光轻柔地铺在尹净汉和三只猫身上，大抵因为身体不适，往日狂妄的眉眼里意外的含了一片温柔，周身散发着令人舒适的气息。

 

这才像个omega啊。金珉奎心满意足的扬起嘴角。

 

18

 

久病不愈的尹净汉跟洪知秀商量了一番，最后只好硬着头皮给全圆佑发消息，然而亲眼看到全圆佑发来“乐意至极”这四个字时，心里的隔应感还是止不住的飞速蔓延。

 

总是有种不大好的预感。尹净汉皱眉腹诽。

 

然而还没容得他不爽片刻，专属于尹太太的的鸡叫铃声便猝不及防的响起。尹净汉心里警铃大震，连忙清了清嗓子，战战兢兢地接通后，却被告知去缉拿逃课在外的李灿，还声称事后重重有赏。

我可真是信了你的邪。尹净汉挂掉电话的时候暗自不满。

 

缉拿有术的尹净汉三两下就找到了李灿的老窝，身体虚弱也不妨碍他眼疾手快的揪住在网咖打游戏打得昏天黑地的李灿的耳朵。李灿痛得嗷嗷直叫。

“小兄弟，你知不知道你现在高二了。”尹净汉语重心长的开口。

李灿细声软语的哀求：“有话好好说，别动手动脚，大庭广众下揪耳朵很丢脸哎……”

“考试不及格的时候怎么就没见你觉得丢脸了？”尹净汉义正言辞满脸严肃。

李灿撇着嘴闷声不响。尹净汉哑着嗓子在一旁滔滔不绝，“你怎么就不能学学人家权顺荣。你看看他多勤奋，你再看看你。”

“那是因为权顺荣不会上网。”李灿不甘心的顶回一句。

尹净汉反手就是一巴掌拍到李灿的后脑勺上：“快给我回去上课。”

李灿却急速转移注意力：“哥，快看！那边有个帅哥哥盯着你看久了！”

尹净汉定睛一看，马路对面的金珉奎在茫茫人海中鹤立鸡群，然后匆匆扭过头。

“哥，你朋友？”李灿不明所以的看着动作反常尹净汉。

尹净汉激烈摇头：“不是我朋友。”

李灿冲尹净汉挤眉弄眼一番：“你认识？”

尹净汉摆手：“讲过几句话而已。”

李灿眼珠子一转，嬉皮笑脸的说：“你看看人家英俊潇洒风流倜傥，一看就是绝世好A。不要犹豫的上吧！”

尹净汉斜眼瞪他：“你眼没瞎吧。就他这种平平无奇还道貌岸然的伪君子怎么可能是绝世好A。”

李灿满脸不解：“人家欠你钱了？你至于这样损人家吗。”

“omega的直觉。”尹净汉一本正经。

只活一天的李灿无所畏惧的一把搂过尹净汉的脖子，热情的朝金珉奎大声打招呼。还没等到对方有所反应，便被尹净汉硬生生的连拖带扯拉走。

李灿企图挣扎：“隔着大老远的距离，我都依然能感受到他看着你时眼睛里崩出爱的小火花。我真得觉得你拿下那个帅哥哥指日可待。”

尹净汉看神经病一样看他：“一首梦醒时分送给你。”

“真没骗你，明年过年时你带这个帅哥哥回家，姑妈肯定不会在你面前絮絮叨叨了。”李灿诚恳的说着。

“你觉得我还怕她在我面前唠叨？”尹净汉两眼一眯。

“不，今年的形势特别严峻。据我所知，七大姑八大姨都打算轮番上阵了！您可自求多福吧。”李灿一脸沉重的拍了拍尹净汉的肩膀，脑里却灵光一现，“你该不会还在惦记着那个崔胜澈吧……”

尹净汉反手又是一巴掌拍到李灿的后脑勺上：“年度最佳编剧颁给你。”

“不能怪我啊……谁叫你当初闹得那么轰轰烈烈人尽皆知……”李灿捂着二度被拍疼的脑袋泪眼汪汪，“真的，BO恋没结果的，你别惦记他了。”

“我觉得姑妈讲的没错。难不成你要一把年纪跟人组团在宜家相亲吗。”

尹净汉欲动嘴还击，李灿迅速捂住耳朵：“收起你那些长篇大论的omega单身宣言吧！这么多年了我耳朵听得都长茧了。”

 

20

 

“虽然我不应该多管闲事……”李硕珉在全圆佑出门接电话后，若有所思了一下，对着洪知秀说：“但是我还是想提醒一下，即便在婴儿三个月大的时侯，终止妊娠还是属于合法的行为。”

“为什么这么说？”洪知秀皱紧眉头，“我之前检查的时侯，医生说不建议……”

 

“终止妊娠是有一定的风险，但是所有医生都有义务，将所要面临的风险告诉患者。”李硕珉直视着洪知秀的眼睛，“我想，你大概曲解了那位医生的意思。”

洪知秀脸上露出迷茫的表情，“你的意思是，希望我选择打掉？”

 

“在不具备养育孩子的条件下，盲目决定把孩子生下来，我认为这是个不明智的选择。”李硕珉身子往椅背靠了靠，“而且人在婴幼儿时期获得的关爱，会决定他的一生。沐浴在足够爱意下的孩子，会有更强的共情能力，可以更顺利地融入社会。”

“相反的，如果没有感受到父母足够爱意的孩子，他们的内心就会充满对世界的愤怒，极其容易形成心理不健康和道德感薄弱等问题。”

“就会容易成为不具备共情能力的人，然后无法顺利融入这个社会，甚至会成为具有反社会人格……”

 

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”洪知秀打断了他的话，“我不认为这也属于医生职责的范畴。”

李硕珉十指相交，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意：“大概因为我过分善良吧。”

 

21

 

尹净汉低头看着袋子里的花球，心里的脏话飙了一箩筐。

肯定是因为我今天忘了转发boowifi。尹净汉不由分说地从口袋里掏出手机，三两下就打开了转发页面。

 

“锦……鲤？”

一个声音突兀地从尹净汉脑袋上方响起，接着一丝攻击性特别强的气息快速地蹿进他的鼻子。尹净汉下意识捂住鼻子，往后退了一步，在看清楚来者后，毫不客气地翻了个白眼，咄咄逼人地说着：“跟你很熟吗！靠这么近干什么！”

“一回生，二回熟。”金珉奎双手插进裤袋。

尹净汉睨了他一眼，没搭理他，捂紧鼻子，抬步就走。金珉奎快步跟了上去，好奇地问：“你为什么要转发锦锦鲤啊？”

尹净汉停下脚步，指着对面马路上闲情致志地拉二胡的老人家：“你知道那个白发苍苍的大爷为什么能这么健康地活到现在吗？”

金珉奎摇了摇头。

尹净汉忿忿地说道：“因为人家从来不多管闲事。”

 

22

 

无聊地把玩着车钥匙的全圆佑突然说道：“人真的不可貌相，你敢相信，尹净汉以前是算牌客吗？”

金珉奎听完后，身体下意识地前倾。全圆佑心领神会地继续说：“他玩的是21点，通过概率和基本策略，进行算牌和切牌，最后跳注赢钱。”

“这个社会对omega的歧视，反倒成为omega算牌客最好的掩护。”全圆佑笑了笑。

金珉奎直接问：“你从哪里听来的？”

“我身边还有别的人认识尹净汉吗。”全圆佑语气平淡地回答。

“他既然是算牌客，为什么他还转发……”意识到什么的金珉奎突然停下了快要到嘴边的话，慢慢眯起眼睛，疑神疑鬼地看着最近行为怪异的全圆佑，“洪知秀为什么会跟你说这些？”

“知道这些，很难吗？”全圆佑扶了扶反着光的眼镜。

金珉奎眼皮子抬了一下：“所以你打算对口扶贫了。”

全圆佑喝了一口桌上的冰咖啡，浓郁的苦感在口腔里迅速蔓延开来，他皱了下眉：“你为什么这么问。”

“才接触几个月就能让浪子回头，真是得来全不费工夫啊。”金珉奎玩谑地说着。

“怎么可能。”全圆佑反驳他，“但是他人挺好的。”

“人是挺好的，但是好的人也不止他一个。”金珉奎目光严厉，“而且，你怎么就能确定他真的是你看到的那样。”

 

23

 

文俊辉在路上见到尹净汉后，高兴地拦住他：“你好久没来酒吧找我聊天了。”

尹净汉盯着对方高挺的鼻子，仔细回想了一下，才记起有这么个人，不好意思地说：“啊……最近我就……有点忙，下次有机会，我一定会去酒吧找你！”

文俊辉倒是一副无所谓的样子：“那你跟那个松木alpha在一起了吗？”

尹净汉的脸上闪过几丝尴尬：“我那时候是去帮我朋友找人……”

文俊辉恍然大悟地“喔”了一声，又问道：“那你朋友跟那个alpha在一起了吗？”

尹净汉愣了半天，才挤出一句：“嗯……应该快了吧……”

“什么叫应该快了？”文俊辉脸上写满好奇。

“因为我朋友他从小就没有父母，所以一直都没什么安全感，再加上他的心思比较敏感细腻，所以在感情方面，也一直都是很小心翼翼，非常谨慎。”尹净汉不自然地拱了拱鼻子，“但是，如果一个人喜欢另外一个人，只要不故意隐瞒，对方总是能看得出来吧。”

文俊辉不以为然地摇了摇头：“我不这么认为，如果喜欢的话，还是要快点去跟别人讲明白，不然再拖下去就不知道会发生什么了。”

 

24

 

在医生冷冰冰地向尹净汉宣布发情期即将到来后，一股荒诞的焦虑直挺挺地朝他袭来。尹净汉挺直了僵硬的腰板，不死心地说，“可是在分化成omega的十年里，我都没有过任何发情期的征兆。为什么现在又会突然间……”

“你想表达什么？”医生向他投去疑惑的眼神，“一个omega拥有稳定的周期性发情期，这才是正常的现象。”

 

“我说，你也别难过了。”权顺荣拿着一本厚厚的书，放到桌上：“这个给你。”

“这是什么？”尹净汉接过书，越看下去，眉头越皱，嫌弃地念着书皮上的字，“多年稳居世界畅销作品榜首……千万家庭的福音……你最值得拥有的枕上之物……《如何成为omega》？”

“最出名的第五版，镇店之宝，都脱销了，网上长期没有货源！这可是我好不容易从同学手上借回来的！”权顺荣洋洋得意地说着，小心翼翼地翻了几页，“我想你现在应该很需要它。”

尹净汉的脸色瞬间沉了下去。

 

“我觉得你应该换个方式想。”权顺荣绞尽脑汁，费力地安慰他，“比如说，你本来就是个omega，却破天荒地得到了十年的自由期。”

尹净汉听完后，嘴角下压，一阵怅然若失涌上心头。权顺荣最后对他说：“人吧，总是要学着向生活妥协，学会跟自己和解。”

 

25

 

洪知秀看到驾驶座上的金珉奎时，表情有点惊讶，下意识问：“全圆佑呢？”

金珉奎冷眼看着眼前这个跟自己不相关的人，随口说：“他家里有事，所以让我来了。情况比较紧急，他应该没来得及告诉你。”

洪知秀了然地点点头，便上了金珉奎的车。

 

黄灯转红，车子停了下来。洪知秀无所事事地看向车外，半响过后，身体突然僵硬不动。金珉奎余光瞥到他扣在膝盖上的手关节渐渐发白，便顺着他视线的方向，看向车外，发现全圆佑的车就停在一线之隔的车道上。

阴沉沉的天空飘起一阵雨，雨点细细密密地打在了车窗上，模糊了洪知秀的视线。洪知秀睁大了眼，企图在一片朦胧中看清楚副驾驶座上的人。

红灯转绿，黑色轿车渐渐消失在了雨幕中。

 

“我以为，你一直都知道，他本来就是这样的人。”

洪知秀抿紧嘴，目光落在一遍又一遍地刮着车前玻璃的雨刷上，手指无意识地挠着掌心。雨天的寒意灌进车内，冷得让人哆嗦。金珉奎动手把车内的暖气调高，但话语间的冷意却仍让洪知秀如坠冰窖。

“柏拉图假定我们都是一个洞穴里的囚徒，里面的人分为两种，一种是沉迷其中，无法自拔的，而另一种则是拼了命都想逃出洞的。洞里象征着愚昧无知，洞外则象征着事实真理。” 金珉奎打着方向盘，车子平稳地转了个弯。

“相信和事实，是两种不同的东西。”

 

26

 

吃了两片药的尹净汉脑袋昏昏沉沉，强撑着意志下楼倒垃圾，却出乎意料地看到了在他家楼下踱步的金珉奎。尹净汉嫌弃地哼了一声，脑子开始思考这个垃圾要怎么分类。

金珉奎感受到一阵要戳穿自己的目光，抬起头后果不其然地见到尹净汉。四目相交，一股凝重的气氛顷刻间弥漫在两人之间。金珉奎看着身形消瘦的尹净汉在黑夜里也能透露出细微光亮的眼睛，无奈地说，“你怎么这么久都没好起来。”

尹净汉充满敌意地双手抱胸，没有回答。见到金珉奎一副心肌梗塞的样子，他最后不耐烦地开口：“有事吗。”

尹净汉的面孔嚣张跋扈到能照亮整条街道，金珉奎认命地叹了口气，低着嗓音，没头没脑地说：“理性的个人往往会趋向于考虑相对利己但是不利于集体最大利益的方式，所以理性的个人加在一起，会形成非理性的社会。”

尹净汉一脸懵逼。

金珉奎表情绷紧，心头不由自主得跳动：“而理性的社会，需要人暂时性的非理性。”

剑拔弩张的气氛逐渐变了味，尹净汉顿了顿，皱着鼻子说：“你想说什么。”

“我没有办法转移在你身上的注意力。”金珉奎表情严肃。

尹净汉大吃一惊，脱口而出：“你在开什么玩笑……”

金珉奎眼里透着亮光，“与你有关的事情，我都想知道。”

尹净汉只觉得一阵头晕目眩，艰难地梳理着话语，最后抓到重点，指着有害垃圾桶，冷声说：“你自己进去吧。”

金珉奎诧异地看了眼红色的塑料垃圾桶，不可思议地问：“这是什么意思？”

尹净汉脸上露出暴戾的神色：“你讲这么多无谓的话，不就是想表示你自己是多么的高人一等吗。”

金珉奎轻摇着头：“我没有……”

尹净汉喉咙沙哑却铿锵有力地说道：“你难道不是想表示，如果自己能一直保持清醒，就不会喜欢低人一等的omega了吗。”

 

“我觉得你对我有很大的成见。”路上车辆经过，昏黄的灯色在金珉奎的脸上打着转。

“我当然对你有很大的成见。”尹净汉气急攻心，“那你来告诉我，为什么洪知秀从你的车上下来后，就开始拒绝所有跟全圆佑有关的事情？”

“我的确不希望他们在一起。”金珉奎表情凝重，“而且他们也不适合彼此。”

“关你什么事啊！”尹净汉声音拔高了好几个调，脖子涨得通红，“你为什么要管这么多啊！”

“全圆佑是我朋友，我希望我朋友能过得好点。”金珉奎一字一句地说着，“所以你觉得他们闹掰，是因为我从中作祟，对吗？”

“如果洪知秀真的喜欢全圆佑，我真的能这么随便就搞散他们吗。”金珉奎语气冷淡，“你需要多长时间才能意识到，没有任何人能替你自己做任何一个决定。”

 

27

 

“所谓的爱情，跟囚徒困境有什么区别。”权顺荣脸上露出不屑，“虽然双方在都付出的情况下能达到双赢的结果，但是中间真的不会出现猜忌吗。”

“只要有一点点的猜忌，就会产生犹豫。人类天生就是贪心的利己主义者。我多付出一点，而对方没有反应，长此以往，我心里多少都会有点难受，反之也一样。如果双方都不付出，那么就不拖不欠，无亏无损。”

“想要通往幸福圆满，需要彼此之间百分百的信任。”权顺荣拿着笔在纸上画着矩阵，“但是你要怎样去接受一个陌生人，然后全盘相信，他不会作出有损于你的决定？”

“所以囚徒困境只能发生在双方没有交流沟通下的单次合作情景里。”李知勋若有似无地挑了下嘴角，“如果是多次合作，双方有过交流沟通，就不会出现囚徒困境。”

“因为信任是可以进化的。”

 

28

 

尹净汉感受到豆大的雨滴淅淅沥沥地落在脑袋上时，懊恼地想着今天出门怎么能忘带伞。他难受地吸了吸鼻子，抱紧了双臂，不顾内心小人的叫嚣，勇猛地继续走在雨幕里，结果脚下一个踏空，然而下一秒却被人稳稳当当地接住。

一阵细微的檀香闯进尹净汉的鼻翼，他抬起头，便看到金珉奎流畅的下颚线。

“我车在附近，我载你回去吧。”金珉奎对他说。

尹净汉拒绝的话语刚到嘴边，霎时间便狂风大作，暴雨倾城。

 

既上次的不欢而散后，再见到金珉奎时，尹净汉脸上写满了尴尬。为了不跟金珉奎有任何交流，淋了雨的尹净汉缩在车座里瑟瑟发抖地拿着手机漫无目的地划拉着，接着手机嗡嗡地震动了一下。

“S市气象局温馨提醒，超强台风赛文婷将于13号正面袭击我市，期间伴有特大暴雨，请市民们今晚尽量减少外出……”

出来前还晴空万里，出来后就风雨交加，这天怎么说变就变。尹净汉无力吐槽，却发现雨水渐渐漫过路面。隔壁车道飞驰而过的车辆溅起的一大片水花直接拍到了尹净汉身旁的车窗上。

S市的路面排水系统向来都是逢雨便淹。被惊吓到的尹净汉自我安慰。当他又一次放下手机，抬起头时，却感觉雨刷怎么都刷不干净车前玻璃，视线模糊到只能隐隐约约地看见前方车辆开着的双闪。

“你这车也太不给力了吧……”尹净汉咽了口唾沫，紧张地说。

“雨太大了。”金珉奎边小心翼翼地踩着刹车边握紧方向盘。

尹净汉心惊胆战地回过头，发现后面的车辆贴得非常近：“这不会出事吧……”

“难说。”金珉奎全神贯注地留意着车道上的变化：“这种天气一出事，应该就是几十车连环撞了。”

紧张的神色在尹净汉脸上一晃而过，他默默地抓紧了抓手，目不转睛地盯着前方车辆的状况，心脏急速跳动。呼啸的暴风雨被隔绝在车外，车内一片沉寂。金珉奎突然打破沉默：“要听音乐吗？”

“都什么时候了，你还想着听歌。”尹净汉气愤地说完，金珉奎便立马噤声。车子随着车流缓缓驶入闹区地带，却意外地无法再动弹。

“前面应该是淹了，所以才会塞车。”金珉奎看着导航上标红的路段，“分叉路口左转的话，能去我家。”

“不用，我在这下车。”尹净汉刚解开安全，却猝不及防地打了好几个喷嚏。

“你确定你现在下车后不会淋雨烧出人命？”金珉奎犹豫地看着他。

 

雨势渐渐变弱，周遭的视野变得清晰，但狂风却未减半分，钻进车门缝里，嗡嗡地在尹净汉耳边响个不停。惜命的尹净汉不经意间瞥到后视镜里一棵大树被连根拔起地吹倒在地上，只觉得两眼昏花，挣扎了几秒后，不情愿地抓着安全带，把它再次卡进搭扣。

“……去你家。”

 

尹净汉一言不发地跟着金珉奎到他家。他慢悠悠地拿着金珉奎给他的衣物进卫生间换洗，却在卫生间里闻到了金珉奎忘记处理的大量残留信息素的味道。

妈的，这个人肯定是故意的。尹净汉被铺天盖地的檀香呛到失去意识的最后一刻时想到。

 

29

 

尹净汉醒来时，头痛欲裂，喉咙发紧，一阵无力感拉扯着他。他艰难地从床上起来，感觉手臂一阵刺痛，仔细一看，发现静脉明显的地方青了大片。大概青色过于触目惊心，吓得他伸手摸了摸脖子，发现腺体没有损伤后，心里猛地松了口气。

穿着一身不合体睡衣的尹净汉最后以一副没那么狼狈的样子下了床。意识回笼后，他慢慢推开房门，客厅里白炽的灯光刺得他一阵目眩，接着他便看到了在洗理台上满头大汗地忙活个不停的金珉奎。窗外一片鱼肚白，金珉奎面色憔悴，下巴一团扎人的胡茬，眼里却是藏不住的神采奕奕。

 

尹净汉尴尬地摸了摸额前蓬松的碎发，垂下眼，就见到客厅里乱糟糟的垃圾桶，强迫症突然发作。

纸盒属于可回收垃圾，塑料包装属于干垃圾，没用过的避孕套怎么分类。

触及到知识盲区的尹净汉在脑海里疯狂搜索答案，回过神后，眼神黏在垃圾桶里躺着的一盒没有拆开包装的避孕套上，呼吸一滞。

 

30

 

发情期结合是AO谈情说爱的第一个步骤，尹净汉发自内心唾弃这种无稽之谈。当年用这句话来撩骚他的那个alpha，下一秒就连人带车地被他踹倒在了地上，痛得嚎啕大叫。

但这并不阻碍它在尹净汉脑海里根深蒂固。

 

其实比起带有强烈偏见的世俗，更让他恐惧的是不经意间留下的温暖。幡然醒悟到什么的尹净汉心里堵得慌，随后胃里一片翻腾。他避讳着洪知秀的目光，跌跌撞撞地冲进卫生间后，弯着腰干呕了几下，抬起头便看到镜子里萎靡的自己。

大雨刚过，空气炽热黏腻。他的脑门上铺满了密密麻麻的汗珠，眼睛恐怖地发红，额上青筋被高温灼伤而凸显，脑海里却闪过了意识不清时金珉奎帮他打抑制剂的画面。

在明显的感受到脉搏不同寻常地用力跳动后，尹净汉只想破口大骂一顿。

 

31

 

金珉奎接到全圆佑出车祸的电话通知时，心一下子提到嗓子眼。在多番确认了全圆佑已经被送到医院且安然无恙后，他便马不停蹄地去办理后续手续。

“确定是刹车失灵导致车祸的发生吗？”他谨慎地问。

交警认真查看了调查记录后，说，“经过调查，发现汽车的制动系统出了故障，所以才会发生事故。”

 

金珉奎踏进医院时，出乎意料地看到尹净汉和李灿在排队挂号。皱着眉头地把目光停留在李灿身上，没过一会，他便走进电梯，直奔病房。看到全圆佑已经醒了过来，金珉奎悬着的心终于落了下来，长叹了一口气，疲惫地坐在椅子上，抬眼看着吊着的各种奇怪药水，问他，“在鬼门关里走一趟是什么感觉？”

“惊险又刺激。”脸色苍白的全圆佑躺在床上面无表情，脑海里浮现出那人一低头的温柔，“然后就会发现，安逸的生活是多难得。”

“你认真的吗。”金珉奎神色凝重地看着全圆佑，“然后你们会，厌烦又长久地在一起。”

“没试过，又怎么能轻易下定论。”全圆佑垂着眼说。

 

32

 

天生痛觉神经敏感的洪知秀一大早就感觉到左耳在隐隐作痛，太阳穴突突发涨，向办公室里的妹纸借了面镜子后，才发现耳洞有微微发炎的迹象。刚拆下耳钉没多久，手机便开始疯狂震动，见到屏幕上显示未知来电时，细小的耳钉正反射着亮光，他犹豫了一下，最后还是接通了电话。

“你好。”接着电话的洪知秀起身移步到卫生间。

“我是金珉奎。”金珉奎的声音从电话里另一头传来。

洪知秀听到金珉奎的声音后，握着卫生间门把的手渐渐收紧：“请问你有什么事？”

“全圆佑出车祸了。”金珉奎开门见山，“汽车的制动系统出了故障，引发了车祸。”

“跟我有什么关系。”洪知秀表情冷淡。

“我在看行车记录仪的录像时，见到了一个很有意思的人。”电话里头的人漫不经心地说，“你肯定认识李灿吧。”

洪知秀脸色顷刻间变得铁青，警觉地四处探望了下，小声说：“你想怎样。”

“全圆佑确实不是什么好人，这点我承认，但是我们好歹也是遵法守法的好市民。”金珉奎语气平淡，“我没跟他说，他还不知道这件事。其实我也不想搞得兴师动众，毕竟他的父母年事已高，经不起这种大惊小怪。不如我们大事化小事，小事化了。你过来照顾全圆佑，我就当没事发生。”

洪知秀咬了咬干燥的下唇，“你们难道缺请看护的钱吗。”

“我已经把我想要说的话说完了，剩下的看你自己吧。”金珉奎沉着嗓子说。

洪知秀听不出他这句话里的情绪，沉寂良久，喉结上下滑动了一下，犹豫地问他：“你这么随意插手，良心过得去吗。”

金珉奎轻笑出声：“我只看结果，不看过程。”

 

33

 

烟瘾难耐的全圆佑拿着烟在安全通道里吞云吐雾时，被李硕珉撞了个正。

“医院里不准吸烟。”李硕珉告诉他。

 

一口烈烟吞喉过肺，全圆佑撇过头，喷出一团呛人的烟雾，接着便老老实实地弄灭了灼热的烟头。李硕珉目光清冽，“而且吸烟对婴儿，危害非常大。”

“李医生未免管得太宽了。”全圆佑捏紧熄灭的烟。

“善意提醒下。”李硕珉意味深长地说。

“那我也善意提醒下李医生。”全圆佑嘴角带笑地回应他，“各取所需的事情，愿意与否才是关键。对于一些人而言，七年的时间都不够，但对另一些人而言，七天都算多了。”

 

34

 

尹净汉今天难得没有加班，比往常早去了医院，推门进去时，便见到金珉奎坐在椅子上跟尹太太相谈甚欢。他身躯一顿，接着快速逮住了出现在身旁的李灿，拖着人往外走了大半段路后厉声问道：“这怎么回事！”

“我也不清楚啊，我刚到。”李灿的声音带着点亢奋，“这人好像，在哪见过……”听完这句话的尹净汉不顾李灿的挣扎，揪着他的衣领继续往外拖，三言两语下就把人赶回学校上课。等他终于踏进病房后，便见到尹太太脸上显露出七大姑八大姨给他介绍对象时的神情。

凉了。尹净汉在心里崩溃呐喊。

 

“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”尹净汉愤怒地向洪知秀说完，便看到洪知秀眼神躲闪了半天。意识到什么的尹净汉皱着鼻子，大声说，“是不是你告诉他的！”

“是他自己看到的……”洪知秀无力地扶额解释。

“再这么下去，他们都快发展成革命的友谊了。”气不打一处来的尹净汉烦躁地揪着自己的头毛，“不行，我要阻止他们……”

“你还是省省吧，听你这么说，我感觉他这样子应该也有一段时间了。而且他还……”洪知秀欲言又止了好一会，把尹净汉愁得眉头都拧成了一团。尹净汉着急地问，“他又做了什么乱七八糟的事情。”

“这算不算包庇罪？”洪知秀鼓起勇气，“他说李灿弄坏了全圆佑的刹车，然后全圆佑就出车祸了……”

“你一孕傻三年吗！”尹净汉嫌弃地看着洪知秀，“这你都信？真是这样的话，就算他肯放过李灿，警察叔叔也不会放过李灿啊！”

洪知秀眨了几下眼，消化着谈话内容，慢慢反应过来后，问，“他为什么要骗我……”

“因为你好骗。”瞄到手臂上贴着尼古丁贴片的全圆佑急匆匆地从远处走来，尹净汉转头对洪知秀说。

 

35

 

尹净汉在超市里见到崔胜澈时，还是恍惚地出了神。

“当身体内的苯氨基丙酸浓度升高时，就会不由自主地产生紧张和心跳加速这类比较异常的现象，还会不知不觉地牵挂对方，这时候就可以称之为爱情。”崔胜澈对他说，“但是所有激素都存在一定的有效期，所以从生理上来说，爱情最多能维持十八个月。”

“十八个月之后，就没有爱情了。”尹净汉说。

“十八个月之后，就不只是爱情了。”崔胜澈纠正他。

褪了色的回忆突然翻滚涌动，尹净汉长长地叹了口气。

他也曾以为可以忽略掉世俗的眼光，跟对方天长地久地在一起。可天长地久终有时，虚无缥缈的感情最后也没能逃过被人以爱的名义连根拔起的下场。所有的不甘与怨恨，连带着他曾经热爱过算牌的心，最终都敌不过社会的刻板印象，慢慢地被磨平棱角，淹没在不药而愈的时间里，无波无澜地归于平寂。

尹净汉默默扯高了口罩，推着购物车向超市另一头的拐角走去。

 

尹净汉低头一声不吭地削着苹果，果皮难得的被削了好几圈都没有断。尹太太逐渐察觉到他的异常，便没话找话地说：“你那个朋友，金珉奎啊，他人还挺好的。”

尹净汉头也不抬地回应她：“母后大人，外面的世界太凶险，你不懂。”

“但你也不能一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳吧。”尹太太卖力地安利道，“人无完人，每个人身上都会有瑕疵的地方，他已经算不错的了。”

 

36

 

尹净汉刚从车厢里出来，见到地铁里的小电视上播放着新晋网红夫胜宽的采访视频。

“实不相瞒，见到大家这么热衷于转发boowifi，我有次也好奇地转发了一下，结果那天就看到了一个跟莱昂纳多长得一模一样的外国小哥。”夫胜宽在镜头前侃侃而谈，“作为莱昂纳多肤浅的颜饭，我就上前找他要了签名，结果那个小哥真的给了！”

“这对我来说真的是一段新奇的体验啊哈哈。当然啦，我也衷心希望转发boowifi的人都能心想事成，得偿所愿啦。”

 

从地铁口出来后，尹净汉意外地发现余晖烧红了半边天，大片的红云闯入他的眼帘。夏风和煦，发梢被微风轻轻勾起，心情也随之雀跃了起来。

过往的点滴悄无声息地闯进心扉，又或者被尹太太的话间接洗了脑，尹净汉走到十字路口见到金珉奎时，也难得心平气和了一次。他肆无忌惮地将目光锁在眼前人身上，才突然发现这个人其实跟洪知秀一样，长了一双招人的桃花眼。

“你大庭广众之下盯人这么久，是要负责的。”金珉奎被眼睛亮晶晶的尹净汉盯太久，耳根子不由自主地红了一片，脸上却是藏不住的笑意。

深思熟虑片刻，尹净汉紧绷着的神经渐渐舒缓，突然说了句：“你把手伸出来。”

见到金珉奎不假思索地伸出手掌，毫无防备地掌心朝上后，尹净汉不由自主地嘴角上扬，下一秒就伸手掐住对方的大鱼际穴。

“啊……”金珉奎疼得直皱了下眉头。

尹净汉眼角弯弯地说，“来日方长啊。”

 

\-----------

 

完。


End file.
